lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Айрис/Галерея/Официальные арты
Концепт-арты |-|Образцы моделей= Iris' Model Construction1.jpg Iris' Model Construction2.jpg Iris Test walk cycle casual.gif Iris Test walk cycle magical.gif Iris Test walk cycle 2.gif Iris Test run cycle casual.gif Iris Test run cycle magical.gif Iris Test run cycle.gif Concept art iris, princess of ephedia1.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia2.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 3.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 4.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 6.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 5.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 7.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 9.jpg Concept art iris, princess of ephedia 8.jpg Iris' Magic Circles.jpg Рост основных персонажей - обычные.jpg Рост основных персонажей - волшебные.jpg Рост основных персонажей - дополнительные.jpg Concert outfits №1 - Revolution.jpg Concert outfits №1 - BFF.jpg Concert Outfits №3 - we are magic & lolistep.jpg Концертные костюмы - Celebrate и Reach the Stars.jpg Концертные костюмы - higher (вступительные) и party talking.jpg Tumblr oqxgigewQk1u6xzq9o8 1280.jpg Концертные костюмы - new star generation.jpg Концертные костюмы №8 - never give up.jpg Training Outfits.jpg Iris & Missy (Kids) Model Sheet.jpg Iris, Talia and Auriana's boat outfits.jpg Образцы моделей Кристальных масок для дайвинга.jpg Dark Iris.jpg Ирис,_Талия,_Ауриана_и_Натаниэль_-_стильная_одежда.jpg Girls in Pyjama Model Sheet.jpg Iris with Short Hair (and Long Hair too), Model Sheet & Posings, From S01E19 “Shanila Surprise”2.jpg Iris’ Shanila Model Sheet, Posings and FX Sheet1.jpg Iris’ Shanila Model Sheet, Posings and FX Sheet2.jpg Iris’ Shanila Model Sheet, Posings and FX Sheet3.jpg Iris with Short Hair (and Long Hair too), Model Sheet & Posings, From S01E19 “Shanila Surprise”3.jpg Dark Auriana, Iris and Talia.jpg |-|Перерисовка поз= Lolirock poster1.jpg Tumblr nuna6e1CBf1qzn8zko3 540.jpg group posings1.jpg group posings2.jpg group posings3.jpg Позы revolution.jpg Posings - BFF1.jpg Позы - we are magic1.jpg Позы - we are magic2.jpg Позы - celebrate1.jpg позы - celebrate4.jpg позы - celebrate5.jpg позы - celebrate6.jpg позы - celebrate7.jpg позы - celebrate8.jpg позы - celebrate9.jpg позы - celebrate3.jpg Разные наброски1.jpg Higher позы1.jpg Higher позы2.jpg Party talking позы1.jpg Party talking позы3.jpg Party talking позы6.jpg Party talking позы7.jpg Позы - reach the stars1.jpg Позы - reach the stars4.jpg Позы - reach the stars5.jpg Позы - reach the stars6.jpg Позы - reach the stars9.jpg Позы - lolistep1.jpg Позы - lolistep3.jpg Позы - lolistep5.jpg Позы - lolistep6.jpg Позы - lolistep7.jpg Nsg позы4.jpg Nsg позы9.jpg Позы - never give up3.jpg Позы - never give up4.jpg Позы - never give up5.jpg Iris' posings & researches1.jpg Iris' posings & researches2.jpg Tumblr o0uyveBvRW1v4ls90o3 1280.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 1.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 2.jpg Разные наброски2.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 6.jpg С01э02 Перерисовка раскадровок4.jpg С01э02 Перерисовка раскадровок5.jpg С01э02 Перерисовка раскадровок6.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок7.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок8.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок9.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок10.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок11.jpg С01э04 Перерисовка поз4.jpg С01э05 Перерисовка раскадровок1.jpg С01э05 Перерисовка раскадровок7.jpg С01э05 Перерисовка раскадровок7.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз1.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз2.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз3.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз4.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз9.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз11.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз12.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз13.jpg Разные наброски3.jpg |-|Ранние варианты дизайна= The creation of LoliRock - iris' genesis1.jpg Ранний концепт-арт Ирис1.jpg The creation of LoliRock - iris' genesis2.jpg Ранний концепт-арт Ирис2.jpg The creation of LoliRock - iris' genesis3.jpg The creation of LoliRock - iris' genesis4.jpg Iris' concepts1.jpg Iris' concepts2.jpg The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora3.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits1.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical1.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical3.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical4.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical5.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical6.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical7.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical8.jpg lolirock concepts1.jpg lolirock concepts2.jpg tumblr_npn0j2D0lg1twrk40o1_640.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical9.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters1.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters3.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters4.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters5.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters6.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage1.png Shanila - Developpement Stage3.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage2.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage4.jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage5.jpg Обложки |-|Обложки к эпизодам= To Find A Princess by Galou.png Flower Power by Galou.png Be Mine by Galou.png -12The Birthday by Galou.png Sing For Me by Galou.png -7Sirens by Galou.png -9Batty by Galou.png -13Shanila by Galou.png Оф. обложка к 225.png 226Crowning Glory, Part II.jpg |-|Обложки к клипам= Revolution.png Pop Revolution.jpg Best Friends Forever.jpg Amies Pour la Vie.jpg We are Magic.png Une vie magique.jpg Celebrate.jpg Planète Pop.jpg Higher.png Reve Ideal.jpg Party Talking.jpg C'est Bien Parti.jpg Reach The Stars.jpg LoliRock Attitude.jpg LoliStep.jpg Danse Le Lolistep.jpg New Star Generation.png Star Generation.jpg Never Give Up.jpg Jamais Lacher.jpg Плакаты Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo5 1280.jpg Picture from Iris' Diary Cover.jpg Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo6 1280.jpg LoliRock - Iris, Nathaniel, Talia, Auriana, Amaru.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo2 1280.jpg Wallparer10.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo3 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo5 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko2 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko3 1280.jpg Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo2 1280.jpg To Find A Princess.jpg Flashback_Ephedia5.jpg Flashback_Childhood Rival1.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-1.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-2.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-3.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-4.jpg Talia and Kyle Sitting In A Tree.jpg Talia and Kyle Sitting In A Tree2.jpg Talia and Kyle Sitting In A Tree3.jpg Lucky Star.jpg Step Right Up.jpg Stitches Iris.jpg Stitches.jpg Heavy Metal.jpg The Haunting2.jpg The Haunting3.jpg The Haunting4.jpg Home - 1.jpg Home - 2.jpg Musical Magical Tour.jpg Wicked Red.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 1.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 2.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - Escape from the Evil Twins.png Lost in the Shadows.jpg I Want my LTV5.jpg Loli-Lime Sublime.jpg Dancing Shoes.jpg Statue Game.jpg Forget You!.png Crowning Glory Part I.jpg Crowning Glory part 1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!2.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей